lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Akitaka Neru
Personally cute to me... That little cellphone pocket on her leg >///w///< NOW THE UTAU TRIO IS COMPLETE!!! TETO, NERU, HAKUN ONWARDS!!! Information Akitaka was made on November 1 with cellphone beeps and alerts... Akitaka's Personality Akitaka is an extreme tsundere. She's seen as having a crush on len, though her feelings are only that of an onee-chan's, wanting to protect and bond with her little brother.... or in this case, Len. Her real and true love is Phone-chan... I'm bad at names... she's always seen tapping away with her cellphone's keys. Rumor has it that Akitaka is employed in a writing agency for a rate of 700 yen per hour. (approximately $7 per hour...) Assuming she spends 23/24 of her day writing, She can earn about $161 per day... Wow... Other than that she has a HUGE dislike for otakus... I don't like otakus either. Just in case, I'm talking about japanese otakus... I'm a FOREIGN otaku. Japanese otakus live their life obsessing about anime, sometimes becoming bankrupt from buying too much merchandise. They take anime WAAAAY too extremely. What Akitaka Looks Like Akitaka has blond hair styled into a left side-ponytail held by a floating gray and blue band. She has nose length bangs and on her left upper arm is the red mark "DEN2". Her top is grey in color and sleeveless with a yellow hem, below her yellow necktie is a triangular cut that shows her navel and the back has two circular holes. The rest of her attire is black with yellow trim. She wears detached sleeves with a built-in keyboard on the left sleeve, a skirt with bike shorts and thigh boots. The usual triangle patterned belt, colored yellow, is placed on her thighs (Kinda cool, huh?) attaching a garter purse that holds a yellow clamshell cellphone which is presumed to be a Motorola V3X. Akitaka's Pet SHE NEEDS NOTHING BUT PHONE-CHAN. Tho she does have an app on her phone that lets her take care of a virtual pet... she has a Pikachu... Why? 'Cause Pikachus are mainstream and AWESOME. Akitaka's Home Akitaka has a white walled room in the VocaMansion with large yellow polka dots and a huge bulletin board full of deals for phones, brochures, magazines and more, all for phones. Other than that I think the rest is normal. Yeah right... As if any room in the VocaMansion's normal. She has display cabinets. Full of phones. All kind of phones. Even phones she made (Trust me. She's an expert in building phones.)... In her bathroom... she has has 3 towels. One for her body, one for her hair and one for her phone. Her medicine cabinet is armed with waterproof phones... about 50 phones... Well... Akitaka's Other Merchandise * Akitaka singing full size * Akitaka Full size * Akitaka Mini * Akitaka silly hair doll * Akitaka loopy hair doll * Teto, Neru, Hakun bundle Guess what! * She aways needs nothing but phone-chan which the pikachu is a special pet. Category:VocaButtons Category:Hair Color: Blonde Category:Eye Color: Golden Yellow Category:Hairstyle: Side Ponytail Category:Hairstyle: Long hair Category:Cookiez Rocker Category:Girl Category:Full Size Doll Category:Characters Category:Admin